justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau Military
The Panau Military (sometimes called the Panau'an' Military) are the armed forces of Panau in Just Cause 2. , all areas of Panau are covered with their bases. This one being the Kem Jalan Merpati.]] General info All items and vehicles belonging to the Panau military are decorated with the Panauan Star: a white star on a red background; or the Panau Coat of Arms: a blue and red crest with a dove on it. Apparently out of the four militaries in the Just Cause games, they are the most aggressive and rude in terms of dialogue. There are 3 branches of military in Panau: Army, Navy and Air Force. They all share the same uniforms and code of ranking. The Panauan Navy has only 3 types of watercraft: a small attack boat, an armored gunboat, and at least 1 nuclear submarine, called the U1. These vehicles can come in desert, jungle and, in the case of the YP-107 Phoenix, red, yellow, and aqua camo. They control all Offshore Rigs in Panau, military harbors and numerous facilities. They frequently patrol the waters of Panau. The Panauan Airforce has 1 type of transport helicopter, 2 kinds of attack helicopters, 1 model of scout/light attack helicopter, 2 types of fighter jets and 1 kind of cargo jet. The government also owns Panau Air, whose planes are all flown by Panauan Airforce pilots. These vehicles come in desert, jungle, urban, and winter camouflage (Panau Air uses commercial coloring). They control military airports and guard all civilian airfields. The Panau Police Department can't be seen in-game (they're only heard of on the radio), so as far as can be seen, the military is the only force of Panau's law enforcement. Panau Military activities include: *Routine police force usually seen patrolling the roads and highways of Panau. *Enforcing Pandak "Baby" Panay's regime. They don't approve of the activities of any faction, including the Agency, and they're not shy to show it, using extreme prejudice against anybody who opposes Pandak Panay's rule. *Killing all who commit acts of sabotage (see Category: Sabotage Destructible Objects). *Guarding Roadblocks and checkpoints around most Types of settlements in Panau. Usually seen with a civilian car pulled over and the car's occupants apprehended. *Guarding the Propaganda Trailers placed in settlements. *Erasing all moustaches and spectacles from Pandak "Baby" Panay Billboards. *At higher heat levels, sending helicopters for air support, most commonly seen flying the UH-10 Chippewa. Members Note that some of these characters can be encountered during free-roam gameplay, while others only appear in missions. Like any nation's military they have a ranking system, each with a different uniform. They wear mostly red and khaki uniforms. Grunts= .]] holding an AK-47. That weapon doesn't exist in the game.]] The most basic and common Panauan soldier, seen paired with each other or Elite soldiers (see below). Grunts are relatively easy to kill. Anything that can cause damage will usually kill them with minimal effort from the player. Appearance: Their standard apparel consists of a khaki or white shirt with matching pants, sunglasses, a red vest, and either a khaki boonie hat or red beret on their head. There are four different character models for this soldier. Weapons: Almost always carrying one-handed weapons such as the Pistol, although there are exceptions such as on Pulau Berapi, where a few grunts carry the Rocket Launcher on top of oil tanks. In the later stages of the game, they may occasionally wield two-handed weapons. |-|Elite= .]] Elites are the regulars of the Panau Military. They are better trained and better experienced than the usual grunts, and are better armored and equipped. They have a better suit of armor, but less resistant than Colonels. They appear rarely early on, but by the late-game can nearly come to outnumber Grunts in most bases. According to the info for colonel Mo Zuo Itik, these guys are all trained at the Gunung Hutan Merah base. Appearance: They are more often taller than grunts, wear red and khaki colored armor, sunglasses, and a helmet or red beret on their heads. There are four different character models for this character. Weapons: Seen carrying two-handed weapons such as the Assault Rifle, Shotgun, and Machine Gun. If riding passenger in a vehicle, road AIs will shoot at you or any faction members they encounter with a Submachine Gun, then switch back to their two-handed weapon when they exit the vehicle. They also use Fragmentation Grenades sometimes when exiting a vehicle and confronting their enemies. |-|Snipers= Snipers are grunts or elites armed with scoped, laser-pointed sniper rifles. They do not appear alongside typical groups of soldiers, only spawning as base guards and in missions. They are significantly more dangerous, firing with nearly pinpoint accuracy and allowing only a few seconds for the player to get behind cover or kill them. Appearance: Same character model as either grunts of elites. Weapons: As their name suggests, they exclusively wield the Sniper Rifle, which other elites and grunts do not spawn with. |-|Colonels= and his officers.]] Main article: Colonels. The most highly trained and heavily armored, colonels are the closest men to Pandak "Baby" Panay and considered his right hand men by other sources. Their armor is especially strong and they are very difficult to take down without shooting for headshots. They also have several officer bodyguards with them for added protection. Appearance: Red and grey extremely resistant heavy armor. Red beret on their head. Weapons: All colonels use the powerful Machine Gun. Some Colonels that appear in missions use other weapons, like the Assault Rifle or even Rocket Launcher. The bodyguards use the Machine Gun, Assault Rifle, or the Shotgun. |-|Officers= scope.]] Officers are high ranking soldiers who act as bodyguards to Colonels. Appearance: Blue beret, black sunglasses and grey/light brown uniforms with the shirt sleeves rolled up. Weapons: Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Machine Gun. They have a belt with what look like Grenades connected to it, but they don't use them. |-|Lieutenants= Panau has only one known lieutenant: 'Sicko' Gusti (see Fender Bender for more). He or other military personnel that may be lieutenants never make an in-game appearance and are only mentioned. |-|Generals= *Panau is known to have at least one general at this time - "Boom Boom" Bohulano. He's seen in the mission Driving Miss Stacey, where the player has the option to kill him. Either way, he is never heard of again. Bohulano's weapon of choice is a Rocket Launcher. Bohulano has the same character model as the officers described above and the military rank symbol above his head is the same as that of a colonel. He is the only "general" / officer which uses a rocket launcher. *Colonel Bamerts PDA entry mentions a general, who once had a "steamy conversation" with the "minister of state". *Colonel Tunko Isnin is the son of the famous General Isnin who was made into a national hero for slaughtering the indigenous tribes of northern Panau in the 1950's. *Colonel Chaerul Tunko is in a homosexual relationship with a "well known army general". *4 Military bases in Panau are named after generals: **Kem General Abidin. **Kem General Hong. **Kem General Vikneshwaran. **Kem General Yahya. |-|Demolition Officers= They are officers, who carry a lot of explosives at all times. With the exception of missions, all of them hang out at the bottom of Bio Fuel Shafts. Main article: Demolition Officer. Appearance: Dark grey bomb squad like uniforms with light armor. Weapons: Machine Gun, Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Fragmentation Grenade, Triggered Explosive, and about 10 explosive devices that start flashing and beeping before exploding. These are almost as powerful as level 6 triggered explosives. In missions, however, most use Submachine Guns, oddly. |-|Secret Service Men= In most situations they're only mentioned by the Panau Broadcasting Company, but they can be seen in a few missions. With very few exceptions, they all have the Russian flag on their chests for some odd reason. They also all use Submachine Guns unless otherwise specified. *In free-roam play, they can be found driving a black MV Quartermaster along the bridges connecting the districts of Panau City, however this is very rare. You are unlikely to find it even after playing the game over 100 hours. *In the Reapers faction mission Political Debate, two of them protect senator Quinrun Theng. *Councilman Panut is protected by them in the mission One Deadly Sin. *Lee Ho Fook uses the same character model as one of them, but he has the Chinese flag on his chest. *Tom Gunawan uses the same character model as one of them. He can use any weapon. *Three Kings has the 3 faction supporters spawn unlimited of these, but it's uncertain whether they are Panau Secret Servicemen dispatched to protect them, or whether they are bodyguards of the 3. This mission is also the only time you'll find them with the Japanese flag on their chests. *They are also seen during the mission Into the Den, where they use a helicopter near the end of the mission. These ones are wearing completely black clothing, instead of the usual "bodyguard" character model. Several more of them can be found in A Just Cause as well. *In the side-mission Mercenaries Must Die, the "mercenary" uses the same character model. *They are mentioned to have "disarmed a bomb" during the Mile High Club (mission), but they are actually never seen. In fact, the soldiers guarding the bombs are only elites. Gallery Black_MV_Quartermaster.png|The black MV Quartermaster used by the Panau Secret Service. One Deadly Sin Panau Secret Servicemen in Black MV Quartermaster.JPG|The Panau secret service black MV Quartermaster in One Deadly Sin. Just Cause 2 Panauan Secret Serviceman with Assault Rifle.jpg|In the mission Into the Den. This soldier is wielding an Assault Rifle. Just_Cause_2_Panauan_Secret_Serviceman_with_Machine_Gun.jpg|Another soldier wielding an Machine Gun. |-|Military Police= They are never actually seen. The Panau Broadcasting Company mentions them right after the mission Free Trade. |-|Ninjas= They're elite soldiers who are deployed for only the most important tasks, like guarding Pandak "Baby" Panay. They can also teleport. Main article: Ninjas. Appearance: Standard black ninja uniforms. Weapons: Submachine Gun. |-|National Guard= They're mentioned to have been training in the Rajang river marshes by the Panau Broadcasting Company after the mission A Second Amendment. |-|Anti-Gang Mercenary= The anti-gang mercenary was hired to eliminate the Panauan Factions. He's encountered in the mission "Mercenaries Must Die". The mercenary has a Machine Gun and good body-armour. His armour has no metal parts, but it's about as good as Colonel armour. Colonels are weak to headshots, but the anti-gangster can take over 20 of those. He uses the same character model as a Panauan Secret Serviceman, but he is different from the usual "bodyguard" type. In fact, assuming you haven't done two certain Agency missions yet, this is the first time you will find such a character model. |-|Anti-gang task force= They appear in "Mercenaries Must Die" where they hire the aforementioned Mercenary for training. They also appear in "Information Highway" where an officer is delivering orders to them and Rico must hijack his vehicle to download the information. However, in this mission it is stated to be a police task force. This must mean that the task force includes experts from both organizations. Colonel Wright is a member and that the Factions hate him for it. |-|Stronghold commanders= Stronghold commanders are the head of a specific stronghold. They drive either an UH-10 Chippewa or an SV-1003 Raider. They're encountered at the end of every stronghold takeover mission. They use UH-10 Chippewas mostly. Once you have defeated the Commander, the faction will start chanting "Scorpio, Scorpio". They use the same character model as a grunt or a elite. |-|Base commanders= The above "stronghold commanders" are probably the same people. However for example, Kem Sungai Sejuk airport is commanded by commander Ace Hamzah. No other non-colonel base commanders are known by name, but obviously every base is commanded by someone. Ace Hamzah's name and the fact that he's a "base commander" are revealed in the mission The Setup. It's very likely bases that have Colonels are commanded by them. |-|Collaborators and partners= Known collaborators and partners include: *The Seabreeze Logging Corporation at the Seabreeze Sawmill. *Some unknown guards in Shakedown. They work for a businessman who apparently does not pay his debts to Irawan. Military Security In game, there is military presence all over Panau. Given, more military security at a Military Stronghold compared to a small, rural village. As the game progresses and chaos erupts throughout Panau, Military Security will increase. How this affects gameplay (hypothetical situation) is that if you visited a small village before you complete a couple of military facilitites to 100%, the soldiers in the village don't bother you to a degree. After your montage of destruction, and you return to that same village, the military presence will have increased. They will have bigger guns and bigger vehicles. Also, if they get a good look at you, well, you're Rico Rodriguez and you're wanted by the Panauan Military. In total, the Military Security increases only two times. Vehicles Main article: Category:Military Vehicles. base.]] They operate many different types of vehicles including planes, helicopters, a nuclear submarine (U1), boats, trucks, armored vehicles, motorcycles, ATVs (a.k.a quads) and cars. These vehicles come in desert, jungle and winter camouflage with the exception of the Shimuzu PI Service, which only comes in a beige-white colour. Facilities Once you've discovered them, they'll all be marked on the PDA map by a military logo, that indicates the type of the facility. All military facilities have several sabotage destructible objects; Military Vehicles and structures used for defensive purposes such as Guard Towers and SAM sites. Military facilities include: *Bases. *Ports. *Airports. *Strongholds. *Communications Outposts. *And several others. Some ports/bases/strongholds operate as oil refineries, but there is no symbol for an oil refinery that becomes marked on the PDA map. At times it's difficult to tell if a settlement is suppose to be a military or a civilian facility, because all facilities are guarded by the military. It is also hard to tell the difference because there are plenty of civilian villages that operate as oil refineries as well. Many of these can be found near the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Note that all military airports will be abandoned and military planes stop taking off when Rico completes the facility to 100%. If it's a civilian airport, soldiers will still continue to occupy it and planes will continue to take off. This also happens at ports, most ports being completely deserted after completion. Some ports, such as Pulau Berapi, remain occupied, but usually with less soldiers and many of them will not be restricted anymore. Note that only occupied moving vehicles will not spawn, you will still be able to find planes in hangars and helicopters on helipads. The only exception to this is the Bering I-86DP. Artificial Intelligence The military artificial intelligence is significantly less than perfect. They often drive well above a safe speed and small mistakes (like driving into a gas pump) can turn into instant death. During Heat, the military acts fast and always drives at full speed, which makes small mistakes deadly. A good example are the soldiers that drive the Hamaya GSY650 who often die in chases. Another example are the soldiers in jeeps, as they sometimes crash into a streetlight or other static object and their vehicle explodes, killing its crew. There are many more examples. The soldiers that are seen driving Hamaya GSY650s, as taken as an example above, are usually the most clumsy at high speeds. If Rico was to drive alongside them during a chase on a bridge that is easy to ramp over the sides, the soldier would mostly drive up and over the side of the bridge with a scream, followed by the explosion of their bike. The Panauan navy captains often crash their boats into objects like docks and such, sometimes even crashing into a beach, which usually results in an explosion. There have been many situations where they have crashed into civilian boats. The UH-10 Chippewas of the air force can crash or get stuck in high urban objects and large masts in military bases. In some rare cases, an Al-controlled helicopter has destroyed a Communications Mast. Sometimes they fly close to the ground and crash into a tree. Some of the worse pilots manage to crash while Rico is hijacking the vehicle. They are particularly bad at controlling the helicopter if they are close to the ground or a mountain. This is most common when the vehicle is being hijacked, most likely because the programming doesn't register that Rico is on/in the vehicle and the soldier still moves in Rico's direction. The military doesn't use planes in combat, but they are constantly taking off at airports (unless you complete that airport to 100%) and you can often see them in the sky. The ones seen flying in the sky, however, are usually only civilian aircraft, not fighter jets. The less than intelligent pilots sometimes crash their planes into skyscrapers, mountains, bridges and other high items. At some military airports that have at least one Si-47 Leopard, they sometimes veer off course during a takeoff and either gain flight for a second then crash or spin out of control and hit other objects. If you have a Heat level while the jets are taking off, however, they will attack you. The incredibly stupid soldiers of the army will sometimes ignore you, even in restricted areas. There have been cases where a player stands in front of an Elite who barely gives him a second glance. The video then shows the player bumping into the soldier, which results in a tank arriving on the scene and tearing the player apart with a slug of steel. Alternatively, on Hardcore difficulty (see more at Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips), said idiot soldiers can often become Terminators after several hours of progression. Their newfound talents include sniping you across a city block with assault rifles, being able to withstand a point-blank shotgun blast to the face, and tearing your health down to less than 5% in under two seconds. While still very much killable, Hardcore provides an extremely noticeable difference in AI behavior and strength. They will also become far more aggressive and skilled with their vehicles, swarming you in a realistic manner before you can put up much of a fight. On Hardcore heavier vehicles are more likely to appear and at lower Heat levels, and are considerably more aggressive with their main guns. They do not stop pursuing you when driving down slopes, cliffs or bridges, but follow you all the way. This usually results that their vehicles explode, or they will be immobilized, stranded high at a lower cliff. In high places in the Berawan Besar Mountains, they will sometimes carry on driving past the player if he/she stops just before going down the hill. If soldiers get stranded at the side of a road, they'll take any vehicles that aren't used by anyone. Even what you had just driven. The Panau Military has no sense of humour. They'll start shooting at you even if they see you use the Happy Bubble Blaster. This is most likely as it is programmed as a gun with no damage. While definitely focused on killing Rico, liberating faction strongholds is highly beneficial to moving around and fighting in tougher Military areas, such as Panau City. The Military will engage faction soldiers as much as the player, either allowing the player to work with the faction members to fight off the Military or to make a hasty escape while the Military is distracted. Although they are able to use rockets and mounted guns on Agency helicopters, they are not able to use any weapons on ground Agency vehicles. They will still maintain their aggressive attitude as they would do with their own fleet of vehicles and aircraft. They also seem to act as if they were their own military vehicles, an example of this is a soldier saying 'man that gun' near an agency vehicle. Quotes Funny thing is that even when there's no heat and they're talking among themselves, they're using sentences like "Eat lead!" and "Time to die!". When Rico approaches them (no heat) *"Get out of my sight!" *"I've got my eyes on you!" *"Move along or I'll have ye arrested!" *"Move it, wise guy!" *"Out of the way, citizen!" *"What are you lookin' at?!" Prior to battle (when heat appears) *"We've got a positive - send backup!" *"We have a visual - requesting backup!" *"Enemy sighted - all available units advance!" *"Enemy located - all units attack on sight!" *"O.K., move in - we got him!" *"Hostile spotted ah! Attack! Attack!" *"All units - we have reports of violence, ah! Report to location immediately!" *"Alert! Reports of hostiles in the area! All available units respond!" *"Reporting hostiles in the sector - all units intercept!" *"Hey, you! Halt!" *''"Hey, you! Stop right there!"'' *"Hostile spotted in my sector!" *"Enemy spotted!" Battle calls *"Come on, you piece of crap!" *"You piece of dung!" *"Eat lead!" *"For the glory of Panau!" *"Attack!" *"Let's finish this!" *"Now you're gonna die!" *"Pandak Panay!" - Soldiers will still say this, even after the last mission - A Just Cause. It may have been that a personality cult has been built around Baby, much like how Kim Jong-Il is still revered among North Koreans after his demise. *"He's a goner! Keep firing-lah!" *"Hey, if he bleeds, we can sure kill him, wah!" *"Come on!" *"He's hurt bad!" *"He's bleeding out!" *"Ha-ha! You're going down man!" *"Time to die!" *"You're gonna die like an animal!" *"He's bleeding like a stuffed pig!" *"Bleed, you pig!" *"He's taking damage!" *"He's taking heavy damage!" *"He's bleeding out. Kill him!" *"You son of a biiiiiiiiitch!" *"Leave us in peace!" *"I have a clear shot!" *"Get him!" *"No mercy!" *"Die!" - When shooting at faction members, usually with a Mounted Gun. *"You bastard!" *"Want some more, tough guy?" Backup related *"We're dropping like flies here! Send more units!" *"Woho, backup is here!" - When pursuing Rico. *"Here comes the cavalry!" - Same as above. *"Requesting air support! Repeat: Send air support immediately!" *"We need air support. Now!" *"Requesting air support!" *"We are under attack! Requesting air support!" *"We need backup! Now! Now!" When they can't see Rico *"Hah! We got him on the run!" *"Where is he?" *"Don't let him get away!" *"You can run but you can't hide!" *"I don't have a shot!" *"Re-group!" *"Crap, I can't get a shot!" *"Move out! Move out! Find him!" *"Going out on the flank!" *"He's trying to hide!" *"No clear shot!" After they find Rico again *"Right here!" *"He's here, he's here!" *"There's the bastard!" *"Now we got him!" *"There he goes!" *"That's him!" *"I see the target!" *"Ah - I see him!" *"Ah - I see him! That coward!" *"Look! Over there." *"The bastard is here!" Commanding other soldiers *"Shoot that cover!" *"Hey, get on the gun!" - Commanding another soldier to take an unoccupied Mounted Gun. *"Man that gun!" - Same as above. *"Move out! Move out!" *"Move out! Out! Out!" *"Take cover!" *"Cover me, I'm going in!" *"Everybody down!" *"Spread out, men!" *"Flank him!" *"Give him a grenade!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Throw a grenade in there!" - Same as above. *"Look out! Grenade! - '' - When there's a grenade nearby. *"''Grenade!" - Same as above. Through a base intercom system *"Alert! Alert! There is a trespasser in the area. He must be seized at once!" *"All civilians wearing gang colors are considered enemy troops. Shoot to kill!" *"Alert! Alert! Enemy presence within the area! Alert! Alert!" *"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" *"Alert! Alert! There is an air presence within the area! Alert! Alert!" - Usually spoken when there's no aircraft in the area. *"Our security has been breached. Intruders will be shot on sight." *"Hostile has been sighted. Locate and kill!" *"Alert! Alert! The area has been breached! Shoot any intruders on sight!" Air Force *"Request for air support granted." *"We are sending a bird over. We'll take care of this." - Sometimes there's a glitch with this quote that causes the speaker to say the word "this" three or four times at the end of the sentence. *"Air support on the way. ETA: thirty seconds." - ETA stands for "estimated time to arrival". *"Backup has been sent. ETA: thirty seconds." *"Panau Air Force chopper arriving shortly." *"Hang in there, backup is arriving shortly." After they kill Rico *"The enemy is out!" *"He's down!" When Rico grapples a soldier *"This isn't funny, let me down!" *"Get me down from here!" *"Hey dare you let me down!" *"I'm gonna be sick!" *"I'm sick, can you let me down?" *"He-he's got me with this wire-thing!" *"Ow! What are you doing?" *"Let me gooo...!" - When grapple hooked behind a moving vehicle. Other situations *"He got away!" - When heat disappears. *"I've lost him!" - When heat disappears. *"He got away. Return to your positions!" - When heat disappears. *"We lost him!" - When heat disappears, or they can't see you. *"Enemy Fire!" *"I'm moving in!" *"I'm going around!" *"Stop! That's our ride!" - When Rico steals one of their vehicles. *"Enemy down!"- After winning a fight against faction members. *"He's got one of our vehicles!" - When Rico steals a military vehicle. Unique mission dialogue *"I have a visual of the two Panau Falls runners. Initializing pursuit!" - At the beginning of the car chase in Casino Bust. *"All personnel to your posts, we have an incoming unknown aircraft, possibly hostile." - When you reach the Kastelo Singa military base during Mountain Rescue. *"All personnel, abandon base! I repeat, all personnel, abandon base!" - Also during Mountain Rescue *"All units! Intruder alert! Keep the cannons safe!" - When approaching the "anti aircraft guns" during Into the Den. See also *San Esperito Military. *Medici Military. Trivia *For the "Hostile spotted ah! Attack! Attack!" attack line, many Southeast Asians, especially Malaysians and Singaporeans, usually end sentences with stresses like "lah", "ah" etc. However, the Vietnamese and Burmese do not do this. Video This video shows some of the mistakes the military do, but not only mistakes. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Factions in Just Cause 2